campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashliegh Glass
History Avery Glass was a doctor in St. Louis, but he wasn't a normal doctor. He was a brain surgeon, and a son of Omoikane. He attracted the attention of a goddess, who disguised herself as a nurse. The started flirting, and soon she became pregnant. He, being a demigod, knew she was a goddess, and knew about Camp Izanagi. She had a beautiful baby girl, Ashliegh, and they loved her. She had to leave, and Avery understood. Ashliegh grew up in a very rich environment. She loved her father, but at school, she was cold and ruthless. She was the head of the meangirl pack, and she played the part. No one would mess with her, for fear of being socailly destroyed. She had few real friends, but she didn't care. Her mother had left her 2 Sai before she left, and Ashliegh trained with them. She was a master with them, and was able to move flawlessly with them. She took many martial arts classes too. She was a natural, and was a black belt by 9. By thirteen, she was beyond belts. She was also stunningly beautiful, and noone expected her to pack a punch. After her graduation, she walked home alone. She walked in the back alleys of town, but nothing but a few snakes bothered her. Well, they didn't bother her, they just kinda slithered by her, like snakes do. They were small, not to big. She kept walking, and turned around to see the snakes had grown in size and numbers. Now there were at least 10 of them, and they were the size of ball pythons. They were Yato-no-Kami, snake demons. She walked fatser, but one the size of an anaconda came up in front of her. She grabbed her Sai out of her bag, and stabbed it in the eye. She killed all of the others but one. It came at her with blinding fast, and sank its fangs into her calf. She started to blackout, and with one final act, she dropped her Sai, which impaled it. She awoke to find herself in a strange world. It was very dark, and she heard screams in the distance. A tall, regal woman stood before her, and introduced herself as Ashliegh's mother. She told her of the gods and the camp and everything. She kissed her on the head and told her to wake. Ashliegh woke up in a hospital bed, having and being surrounded by doctors. She had been about to die of the venom, but she had been given the anti-venom just in time. Her father had found her lying in the alley. He had ruched her to the hospital, and they treated her. When they were alone together, she told her dad of her vision. He realised what he must do, and he sent her to Camp Izanagi. She has just been claimed by Izanami. Personality Ashliegh is very much like the embodiment cold. She isn't mean, but she isn't nice. She only opens up to those she knows and trust. If she doesn't like someone, then that person better watch out. Many people compare her to snow, beautiful but deadly. She is like a snake, ready to destroy her next victim. She is very protective of those she keeps close. Sheis one of the smartest people you will ever meet. Appearance She has light brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair. She has huge blue-grey eyes. She has dimples, and she is sought after by many people. She has a good body and is 5'5". She is considered very attractive. Weapons 2 Kamui steel Sai which have sheaths on either side of her waist. Powers Offensive #Children of Izanami are able to summon one dead person from Yomi to attack for them. The dead person will disappear when destroyed or dismissed. #Children of Izanami are able to freeze someone in their tracks, inflicting pain on their bodies for a short period of time. Defensive #Children of Izanami are able to create a shield that turns anything that passes through it intangible, except humans. It feeds on the energy of the child to keep itself there. #Children of Izanami are able to weaken enemies by breathing weakening air on them for a short period of time. Passive #Children of Izanami are stronger when the surroundings is dying or completely dead. #Children of Izanami have higher chances of surviving a death match or battle. Supplementary #Children of Izanami are able to summon, command or talk to the dead for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Izanami are able to freeze animate objects in their place for a short period of time. Traits #Children of Izanami have very lesser life than children of Izanagi which is to say, they are lazy and sleepy most of the time. #Children of Izanami innately hold a grudge or bad feeling on children of Izanagi. Gallery Miranda-Kerr-Wallpaper-4.jpg Miranda-kerr-rocks-runway-03.jpg Miranda-Kerr-Haircut.jpg Miranda-kerr-12.jpg Miranda-kerr.jpg Miranda Kerr080816007.jpg Miranda Kerr Hot Wallpapers.jpg 761366-miranda-kerr.jpg Category:Female Category:American Category:Born in February Category:Demigods Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown Category:Born in 1993